You Are My Sunshine
by Hollarinax
Summary: A Bomba/Tugger oneshot. I really can't describe what it's about, it's a bit pointless really!


**Hallo! :) Sorry i've neglected fanfic for a while, but i've had so much stuff to do for art this week! But I finished my folio today, so I can get back into a bit of writing (woohoo!) :D I've missed writing BombaxTugger, so i've decided to go with that. Enjoyyy :)**

_'Love comforteth like sunshine after rain, but lust's effect is tempest after sun;_

_Love's gentle spring doth always fresh remain, lust's winter comes ere summer half be done;_

_Love surfeit's not, lust like a glutton dies,_

_Love is all truth, lust full.' - William Shakespeare._

Bombalurina yawned slowly and stretched her arms, enjoying the warm feeling it pumped throughout her body. She lay back onto her stomach and rested her head on her paws lazily, watching the junkyard inattentively; grimacing each time she heard a kitten squeal and Jenny scolding them loudly afterwards. Her tail swayed from side to side in calm movements as she waited patiently for something, or some_one_, to amuse her.

She exhaled deeply and turned on to her back and began to watch the clouds, the sun catching on to her red fur, making it sparkle. A small breeze past her and she smiled gently as petals from the flowers on a nearby tree danced along in it, making patterns in the air. She sat up slowly and crumpled her face up as one of the petals drifted across her nose and tickled her whiskers. She darted her paw in to the air in attempt to catch it and scowled as it breezed past her paw and into the distance. She pouted in frustration and crossed her arms abruptly, staring at the piles of junk before her. She sighed glumly and stared in to her lap, where a small petal landed gently on her thigh. She batted it away hurriedly and held her head up in her paws as she stared at the trash in front of her in boredom, looking at the labels of various shampoo bottles and food tins. _Truly riveting._

As her eyes wandered down to the remains of a smashed plant pot she heard a deafening scream and her head shot up in aspiration. She darted her head around and stopped suddenly as she caught a glimpse of the glint from the sunlight on his studded belt, to which a leather adorn paw was hooked in nonchalantly. She inhaled suddenly as she felt her body weaken and her eyes close in ecstasy, and stared down at the beauty that was The Rum Tum Tugger.

A mischievous grin spread across her face as he sauntered in to the junkyard flaunting the muscular physique and million dollar smile that every queen adored. He nodded and pointed at Munkustrap, who simply rolled his eyes at his conceited brother, and flung himself on to a scabby old chair; a herd of kittens surrounding him in awe. Bombalurina stared at him curiously as he tickled Etcetera's chin. She felt her heart-rate increase rapidly as his amber eyes travelled up to meet hers. His paw dropped from underneath the ecstatic kitten's chin in guilt as Bombalurina raised both her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side facetiously before sliding off of her perch and wandering to her den. She flashed him a short look over her shoulder, her eyes opening slowly and seductively, turning her head away in just enough time for the emerald colour of her eyes to haunt his mind. _Heavyside, she's beautiful._

He continued to stare at her, mesmerised by the swaying movement of her hips. His mouth gawped open, _nice a-_

'Tugger? Tugger?' a hazy voiced called. 'Earth to Tugger?' Tugger blinked his eyes hardly and spun round to a mass of giggling kittens.

'What were you looking at?' Asked Electra cutely, cocking her head to the side.

'Aunty Bomba of course!' Jemima giggled, remembering the conversation between her Mother and Bombalurina.

Etcetera's eyes widened in devastation, 'No he wasn't!' she cried, outraged by her friend's statement. Jemima flinched in fear and crawled behind Electra; she had forgotten about Etcetera's love for Tugger. Etcetera continued to glare at Jemima and turned her head slowly to Tugger, a cute smile plastered on her face. 'So what _were_ you looking at Tugs?' she asked sweetly, batting her eye-lashes as she waited for him to notice her.

Tugger turned to Etcetera, completely unaware of what the kitten's had been saying; 'What?'

'What were you looking at?'

Tugger's lips curled in to a small smirk, 'The sun.' he lied.

The kittens exchanged looks, one eye-brow raised and turned to Tugger who was now out of his chair, and was leaning one leg against it.

'Yeah, the sun.' he said quietly. 'Have I told you about the sun?'

The kittens shook their heads hastily and waited for him to continue.

'Well, the sun is this beautiful star and makes you feel warm inside, it brightens up your day and makes everyone happy, and it has the most amazing but-' Tugger stopped as his paws began to form an imaginary mould of Bombalurina's behind and shoved them into his belt and cleared his throat awkwardly as he stared at the bewildered kittens.

'Do you love the sun?' asked Jemima innocently, completely unaware of Tugger's cover up of the sun being Bombalurina.

Tugger paused, do you love the sun? _Is this kid joking? You loved her ever since you met her, I'd rather live without the sun than without her .._

'I do ..' he said quietly. 'Jeez, I really do.' he scoffed, in disbelief that he was actually in love with a queen and not just lusting after her.

'Why don't you marry it!' teased Electra.

'Shutup Electra!' hissed Etcetera, nudging her friend in the rib with her elbow, before turning to Tugger with that big smile. Electra yelped in pain, and punched Etcetera in the arm.

'OW! Electra that hurt!' she wailed, rubbing her arm comfortingly. 'I'll get you back for that!' she growled, swatting at Electra with her paw.

'Gotta catch me first!' Electra giggled, sticking her tongue out at Etcetera and running behind a trash pile. Etcetera's mouth fell open in shock and she bounded behind the trash pile to find Electra, leaving Tugger and Jemima.

Jemima giggled at her friends and turned to Tugger. 'Do you love Aunty Bomba?'

Tugger spluttered, 'You what?!'

'Do you love her?'

'Pfft, no!' he scoffed, turning to Jemima who seemed to be looking straight through him with those Bambi brown eyes of hers. 'You better go find Etcetera and Electra before they kill eachother.' he laughed nervously. Jemima nodded and scampered in to the junkyard to find her friends.

Tugger began to scratch his head anxiously and paced to Bombalurina's den, racking his brain to decide what he was going to say to her. _Hey Bomba, how are you, do you want to be my mate? _he shook his head and furrowed his brow._ I love you? Three simple words .. why are they so friggin' hard to say? _He approached the door and knocked it loudly, staring to the ground nervously. The door opened and he noticed a pair of black paws step out and he moved his gaze slowly to her hers, admiring her curvaceous figure before meeting those emerald eyes.

'Hey sunshine.' he grinned, laughing to himself as he realised the pun he had just fantastically concealed.

'Hey you.' she cooed, walking in to her den and sitting on a cushion, patting to the space next to her; gesturing for him to sit down, which he did so.

'How are ya?' he asked cheerfully, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him.

'I'm fine thanks,' she purred. 'How are you?' she asked, stroking underneath his chin with her tail.

'Yeah, good.' he replied simply.

Bombalurina pulled her head away from his mane and stared at him in concern. 'What's up?'

'Huh?'

'You don't seem yourself today ..' she said quietly, stroking his mane comfortingly. 'What's on your mind?'

_Tell her - tell her - tell her - TELL HER._

'You.' he grinned, taking her face in his paws and kissing her gently on the lips.

Bombalurina smirked and returned his kiss, moving her paws lower. 'Am I on your mind alot?' she asked cutely.

'All the time, gorgeous.' he purred. Bombalurina bit her lip playfully and pulled Tugger towards her, kissing him tenderly, leading him to the bedroom before crashing in to the bed in the heat of passion.

* * *

Amongst their tangled limbs and the soothing sound of soft purrs, neither cats felt proud or accomplished by their actions. Tugger lay still as Bombalurina snuggled into his mane with her head resting on her chest. He stared to the ceiling and sighed softly. Bombalurina looked up to him sadly as he stared upwards lifelessly.

_He doesn't love you._

She pulled her head from his chest and moved to the empty side of the bed, wrapping her arms around herself comfortingly, stifling the tears welling up in her eyes. Tugger lifted his head curiously and stared at her; her back was facing him and she was curled up alone. His face dropped sullenly.

_Tell her you love her._

**I'm not very impressed with this, but ah well.**


End file.
